


Lazy Day

by fairygyeom



Series: DAD!7 [12]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Dad AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Mark and his daughter argues about going to school.





	Lazy Day

It was raining, and Mark would have spent another hour cuddling with you. But alas, it’s his turn to prepare your daughter for school, a routine that would need all the energy he could muster that early. Mark quietly got out of your shared room and crossed the hallway for his princess.

“Millie,” Mark called softly, kissing his daughter’s cheek. “Baby, it’s Monday. We need to get ready to go to school.”

Millie didn’t answer, but she rose her arm to hold onto Mark’s neck. Mark giggled and dropped few more kisses on her face.

“What do you want for breakfast? We’re banned to get even near the stove so… will cereals be okay?”

Mark felt her head shake, soft hair tickling his neck. Millie mumbles, “I don’t want to go to school, Daddy.”

Oh no. Mark was in trouble. “You know you have to. You’ll be learning multiplication, right? You like Math.”

“But I want to sleep. It’s cold.”

Mark checks Millie’s forehead and neck for any feverish warmth. She seemed normal though. “Are you feeling anything?”

Millie nodded. “Sleepy and hungry. Daddy, can’t we just spend the day together? I miss you.”

Poor Mark Tuan, he should have known, would be screwed once Millie gives him the puppy eyes. He could only sigh and carry his little girl. Oh no, indeed. “Well, what do we tell Mommy when she finds out you skipped class?”

“That the teacher says classes are cancelled?”

“We can’t do that. That’s lying, and that’s bad.”

Millie’s forehead creased. Mark could see himself in her with that expression. “Then Daddy is going to teach me how to multiply instead that’s why I don’t need to go to school?”

“I mean, I can, but…” Millie’s eyes were sparkling hopefully again. “Fine. Let’s just have breakfast first. I’ll figure something out.”

The little girl squealed in delight. “Daddy, can we have ice cream after breakfast?”

“But it’s raining. You’ll get colds.”

“I’ll tell Mommy you made me skip class.”

Mark scoffed. The kid was definitely his daughter. He’s sly like him! “Fine. Just one scoop! But you have to memorise up to the table of five first.”

Millie grinned. You already taught her up to the table of seven anyway.


End file.
